


How do I land?

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Edward first battle as an avenger.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Glass Wings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 7





	How do I land?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



The first time Edward had participated in a battle for the team, it had been an emergency. He was feeling far from prepared for anything like that.

Edward had received the warning signal when everyone was already participating in the fight on the streets. Maria Hill was waiting for him on the jet, and he knew the situation was probably bad before he even saw the images from the cameras.

There were monsters on the streets. There were explosions, and the civilians needed to be evacuated. It was like the attack on New York from years ago again. 

Edward didn't have much time to admire the black armour, and even less to discover how the wings worked. He had been pushed into the centre of the chaos before he could do that.

The wings opened in the air. The sun filtered through them, illuminating below as he descended.

The communicator beeped in his ear:  ** "Okay, Dracula. Let's go to a crack course. First of all-" **

"How do I land?" 

He interrupted nervously.

The laugh on the other side sounded tired. Edward heard more explosions in the background and some screams.

** "The armour will do practically everything on its own. Nanotechnology, you know?" **

No, de didn't. But Edward realized Tony was right when the wings spread wider as he landed on top of one of the buildings. He went down gracefully.

** "Follow your system's instructions. Your job is to help evacuate civilians. If possible, do not engage in fights. Follow the coordinates." **

He jumped out of the building and once again his wings helped him to land. 

He fell directly into one of the streets.

Within seconds Natasha and Steve were already at his side. She looked exhausted. The communicator beeped in his ear with several voices at the same time. 

Natasha' mouth was curved between irritation and concern. Fury had warned them about him being included in the plans at the last minute, and no one had exactly agreed to that.

Edward could understand it, he didn't know if he was ready either: There was an explosion in all his senses. Smells, loud sounds, thoughts, voices.  _ Blood. _

Instantly a mask covered his entire face, a helmet forming on his head. He felt immediate relief.

"What?"

** "As a genius, I think of everything." ** Tony's voice was heard again.  ** "This will help in the sensory overload, and in the smell mainly. But don't go overboard."  **

He warned, with an uncommon serious edgy. 

"Okay." Edward breathed, relieved. 

It was still difficult, but, at this level, he was able to cope without problems.

Clint fell from somewhere beside him, a hand patting his arm.

"All right, kid?"

He nodded.

"Just tell me what to do."

...................

It was difficult to concentrate well on the fight when Edward appeared.

On the one hand, there was a growing concern. First Steve, and now, he too was on the battlefield.

James felt an urgent need for all this to end as soon as possible. He didn't know where those mutant creatures came from, but they had closed the perimeter so they wouldn't leave the centre of the fight.

On the other hand, his concentration was lost when he saw the armour. His wings shone like crystals during the battle, the ferocity with which he blocked attacks, helping civilians to be evacuated. He saw how he had descended from heaven directly under the enemy to help trapped civilians. How his movements more and more resembled those of Romanova during the fight, or how it was quite obvious that he was trying to make the most of the fight away from Peter, even though everyone knew the boy could manage.

At some point he landed directly at his side, blocking an attack with his wings.

"Are you okay?"

He heard the melodic voice, drowned out by the armour and sound of explosions.

"Do not worry about me." James scolded.

He heard a chuckle and couldn't control a small smile.

The armour was different, due to nanotechnology it gave it fluidity and greater grace. He couldn't see his face, obscured by the helmet, and that helped him to have at least more focus.

Still, James looked at him for longer than it would be wise in the situation.

"You look good."

James couldn't control his not so chaste thoughts at the moment. He heard a small growl and could almost imagine the slightly widened eyes of Edward as he looked at him.

"Ah .. hn. Its confortable."

“Amnesic, Dracula." Tony voice interrupted them, flying above their heads. "Less flirtation, more fight. ”

Edward quickly ran away, even before Stark was finished.

James continued the fight, even more ferociously.

...........

Everything ended up faster than he thought possible. And with less damage than expected. Everyone had their priorities after the last creature fell, and that was made very clear by the communicators.

** "Spider? Are you good?" **

** "I'm fine, Mr Stark. I'm going your way." **

..............

Steve knew that Bucky would just relax when he saw Edward. 

Everyone was exhausted from the fight, Clint and Natasha were being examined for their most serious injuries. 

Edward was removed from the field with them, despite wanting to help. There were many injuries, and no one wanted to risk further exposure to the blood, despite the control he showed during the battle. 

Tony followed them to check on Peter, who had also received some strong blows. The others stayed behind to help in whatever way they could.

Everyone was alive and would be fine, which was a victory.

However, only when they met at the compound and Bucky saw Edward beside Tony, he seemed to breathe.

Edward had removed the upper part of the armour, his hair looked even more messy than usual, his face troubled until he saw them and visibly relaxed.

Within seconds he was in front of them, his hands on Bucky's face, checking everything quickly.

It was pure. It wasn't even a kiss, but it seemed so intimate that Steve had to look away.

He walked ahead after a pat on Edward's shoulder and went over to Tony, who was looking at him with a strangely amused expression.

"Sometimes, I forget that this type of relationship was not common in your time, capsicle."

Steve was too tired to be annoyed. Tony was Tony.

He stopped beside the billionaire, looking through the glass at the others being checked.

"It was much more common in the army than you think." 

"Was it?" He seemed genuinely interested.

Steve shrugged: "Everyone was looking for comfort where they could find it."

"Did you...?"

Steve felt his face heat up: "I had Peggy."

Tony made a sound of understanding.

"So, you don't mind then? The Manchurian Candidate and Dracula?"

"Do you have to nickname everyone?"

Tony smiled and arched an eyebrow.

Steve sighed in exasperation. He did that a lot around Tony.

"I want Bucky to be happy. Do I find it strange? Sometimes." He admitted. "Edward looks ... so young."

"He's older than you, be respectful to our grandpa." 

"It's hard to realize that sometimes. Well... until he opens his mouth." Tony chuckled at that, looking surprised for his sense of humour. "And I know that they need each other."

"A codependency? It doesn't look healthy."

"Nothing in their life was. Now at least-"

_ At least they have each other. _

They seem to heal that way.

"Bucky looks better. He deserves to be happy."

"The kid too." Steve tried not to smile at the protective edgy at this.

For someone who looked so selfish at first, Tony picked strays a lot. 

And he genuinely liked to take care of everyone, even if he behaved like an asshole at times.

"And Peter?"

That seemed enough for Tony to change the subject.

The lines on his face suddenly looked more prominent and tired.

"Just a hit. He's  _ so stubborn. _ I don't know how May does it ... argh."

"He's a good boy."

"Well, of course, he is."

Maybe Tony didn't notice his smile, his expression of pride and fondness. Steve wanted to aggravate him with that, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

It was so clear that Tony had already adopted the boy. They all had. He had seen Edward's fierce sense of protection during the fight whenever a monster got too close to Peter or Bucky.

"What are you laughing at, cap?" Tony looked at him confused.

"Nothing." 

Tony frowned suspiciously but shrugged.

"I'm going to call pep before she flies here to kill me. And give a sermon to a spider. If you want to accompany me, feel free."

"I have nothing to do."

"Good. Use your cap voice on him."

Bucky and Edward had already disappeared from everyone's view in the meantime.


End file.
